April O'Neil
Bio Most people think I'm a regular shy 16-year-old. My friends and I hang out, play video games and eat pizza. Totally normal, except... my friends are mutant ninja turtles who live in the sewers and the closest thing I have to a father figure is a giant rat. So yeah, maybe not so normal. - April I also keep a record of strange things happening in town on my laptop. strange huh? the closest thing I have as a friend is Donnie. He's been there for me when I'm down and stuff like that. He's a good friend to have, you know? I LOVE my TMNT friends. there like family to me. and Master Splinter, he's like a father to me. speaking of him, I need to train with him. bye! Appearance April is a beautiful teenage girl. Like all her incarnations, April is a Red-head. Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Leo's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wrist bands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with leggings under them, she has blue and yellow socks, and black boots. In "Panic in the Sewers", it was revealed she used to wear glasses and wore braces. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable and shy around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn’t meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again.She also shows to be stubborn at times such as "The Kraang conspiricy" where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not a very expirienced kunoichi. Abilities April has a rare gift that can help her sense things, like psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realized the Monkey was Rockwell in "Monkey Brains" When Splinter trained her in ninjitsu, she became faster, stealthier, and has a powerful defense. She does lack offense power, but she's getting better. Her weapon of choice is a tessen that Splinter gave her; though she has yet to master it. History April was a human who lived in New York until she met the Ninja Turtles. From then on, her life had changed forever and she soon found out that she had a psychic power and she then, became a target for The Kraang. "Ol ------ - Interactions With Other Characters Leonardo'': ''Aside from Donatello, Leonardo appears to be the most protective of April in the group and is supportive of her efforts to discover information that will lead them to find her father. Leo, aside from Donnie and Splinter, has been the most to interact with April. Raphael:'' As of yet, Raph and April have not interacted much onscreen. He does, however, seem to show deference to her when she catches him and his brothers teasing Donatello for sustaining injuries from a lab monkey or when he laughed at her for being chased by Pete, a giant Pigeon. However, they do remain good friends, and Raph shown signs that he cares about her as seen in "Panic in the Sewers" where he agreed with his father and brothers that she shouldn't go spying on the foot, and in "Karai's Vendetta" he along with his brothers were worried would have been killed by the water that was contaminated by the Kraang, but relieved she was alright. He is also the one that goes to rescue her in "The Kraang conspiracy" even though both he and April make satirical comments about it.. 'Donatello: Donnie has a ''HUGE ''crush on April, and fell in love with her at first sight. He is also the one that instigated the rescue of April and father from the Kraang, and who saved her from the Kraang's getaway copter at the end of the episode "Rise Of The Turtles". He has tried numerous times to get her attention, but April is either indifferent or oblivious to his advances. She does, however, seem to care about him as a friend. '''Michelangelo: Mikey and April have not interacted much onscreen. Although she is his first human friend, Mikey says she doesn't really ''count because she is obligated to like him since he helped to save her life. Despite all that, they remain good friends and Mikey Cares about her. Examples are shown in "The Gauntlet" Where he offered to make April some soup or get her a tissue when she was upset over the fact Pete was after her. He even was the first to object to using April as bait. 'Master Splinter: Since April's Father has been captured, Splinter has become a surrogate father to April. He has noticed her innate sensitivity to her surroundings and has begun to train her as a kunoichi or female ninja in the episode "Monkey Brains". 'Shredder: '''Though the turtles have met Shredder, April has fortunately never crossed paths with him yet. 'Karai: She met her in "Karai's Vendetta". She tried to beat her in hand to hand combat but failed, she manages to defeat her when she reveals that her mother dies, causing Karai to hesitate. Trivia *April is a teenager and still in high school in this series, but in every other incarnation of TMNT, she is an adult or young adult and a news anchor. *Like many girls, April gets very excited when someone (namely Leo) talks to them about crushes. *Splinter is training her in the ways of ninjitsu. *The yellow representation in her t-shirt is likely a nod to the yellow jumpsuit April's character wore in the 1987 series. *She seems to be immune to Kraang chemicals. *Apparently, her mother died sometime before the show started. *April's name comes from the Latin "aprilis", meaning "of the month of the goddess, Venus". April's surname, O'Neil, is of Irish origin; derived from Irish Gaelic, it means "descendant of Niall". Her surname implies that April has family roots in Ireland. **In Japanese, April's name would be 四月 (しがつ, shigatsu), meaning "the 4th Moon"; (moon = month and April is the 4th month) or 卯月 (うづき, uzuki), meaning "Moon of the Rabbit". In Katakana, April's name is spelt: アプリル (Apuriru). **April is currently training under the ways of tessin justu. **April seems to have some mastery over Choho, and shinobi-iri. **In this incarnation, April is 16 years old: The reason for this is that Nickelodeon thought it would be odd for an adult woman to be hanging out with teenagers, (Ninja Turtles). In this incarnation, she is an only child, whereas in other incarnations of April in the franchise shows her with an older sister. **After the events of "Rise of the Turtles", April is currently staying with her Aunt, (though it as yet to be specified whether she is the sister of April's father, Dr. Kirby O'Neil, or of April's mother). April's Aunt is herself currently living in the same building as an antique store called "Second Time Around". This is likely a reference to some of April's previous incarnations working in an antique store with a similar name, "Second Time Around". After the events of "Karai's Vendetta", April has to stay in the Lair with Splinter and the Turtles until they can defeat both the Foot and the Kraang. **April currently attends Roosevelt High School, (named after one of the American Presidents, and the school mascot is the "Roosevelt Viking"). After the events of "Karai's Vendetta", April cannot go back to school until both the Foot and the Kraang are defeated. According to her picture on her student ID, shown in "Panic In The Sewers", April used to have glasses and braces. **As of the events of "Baxter's Gambit", April is now armed with a Tessen, (lit. a "Iron Fan", better known as a Japanese war fan), a weapon that Splinter had one day hoped to give to his daughter, Miwa, who April reminds him of. April will now be focusing her fighting style around the real-life Japanese martial art of Tessenjutsu. The Tessen has a sharp edge when spread open, and can also be used as a throwing weapon. ***Before settling on the Tessen, the weapons April went through are a Chigiriki, (a staff with chain), a Mace, (a club), a pair of Bunrai, (small scythes), and a Manriki (a length of chain with weights on both ends). **So far there are eight episodes in the series that April has not appeared: "Turtle Temper", "I Think His Name Is Baxter Stockman", "It Came From The Depths", "The Pulverizer","Coackroach Terminator", "Pulverizer Returns", "Parasitica", and "Invasion Of The Squirrelanoids". **In "Karai's Vendetta", she comes in contact with the toxic water from the Kraang's home dimension is unharmed, despite it dissolving a piece of innocent pizza moments earlier. It is unknown why. **April's caller ID for Donnie is "Donny Boy". It should also be noted that flowers and stars surround his picture as well as a bow or butterfly on his mask and a silhouette of a cat. **April knows how to ride a motorcycle even though she does not have a drivers license. **Irma, one of her high school friends, will appear in Season 2. **It is unknown what her mental abilities are capable of or when she will use them. Quotes *''"Not to rush you, but HURRY UP!"'' *''"Well, can't be any worse than high school."'' *''"Funny thing, when you tell the cops that your Dad was kidnapped by alien brains in robot bodies, they don't take you all that seriously."'' *''"I don't know. Sometimes I just get a feeling about things."'' *''"Are you laughing at him because he's hurt?"'' *''" Agh, Donnie got beat up by a lab monkey."'' *''"But I'll be a lot better when I track down the creeps who took my Dad."'' *''"We can't just sit here! We have to do something!"'' *''"Hey! You can't keep us locked up in here like this! We know our rights!'' *''"You know that's not muted right?"'' *''"Thank you....but it's not your fight."'' *''I DON'T KNOW! I'M FLUNKING TRIG! MY FRIENDS ARE MUTANTS! ALIENS GOT MY DAD! AND I LOST MY MOTHER!'' *''"Mikey, people don't always respond immed - but sometimes they do."'' *''"If I do this, does this mean I could kick everyone's butt?"'' *''"You know what else could be dangerous? Standing between me and my father."'' *''"Think ninja! Think ninja!"'' *''"Mikey, you already have a human friend.....Me!!"'' *''" That's the megaphone."'' *''"Ok, giant lizard thing."'' *''"Tonight, you're going to do something besides hitting people."'' *''"Sounds great."'' *''"It's Beautiful."'' *''"Unfortunately, that's not an option."'' *''"It's just a phone."'' *''"Where could I possibly go?"'' *''"It's a trap Leo!"'' *''"And stay down!"'' *''"They're after me?"'' *''" My dad wouldn't have any idea about what the Kraang would be up to."'' *''"Donnie, Karai is after me!"'' *''" I lost my mother!"'' *''"I am being attacked... by a GIANT PIGEON."'' *''"Not so bad for a nobody."'' *''"You're my hero."'' *''"Thanks Donnie. For always being there, even if I didn't want you to be.'' Gallery See April O' Neil/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Good Guys Category:Humans Category:Types Of Ninjas Category:The Turtles Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Good Girls Category:Humans/Mutants Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Kunouichi Category:Ninjas Category:Ninjas-In-Training Category:Hostages Category:Mutants Category:The Kraang